


【火影】总而言之他们有个女儿

by DJ006



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006
Summary: KKOB向，如果他们有个女儿，卖萌甜饼。写于16年。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

1.

她大概一辈子都不会开眼，女孩听见自己的爸爸对父亲如是说道。  
父亲跟往常一样眯起眼，虽然面罩遮住了他的嘴巴，但女孩知道他此刻一定在微笑，他说：那样最好。  
大人们谈话的时候，她坐在廊下晃荡双腿，欣赏父亲给自己新买的忍者短靴。靴子的脚背部分装饰着银黄相间的绣花，她抬高双脚，两朵雏菊就在她眼前放大，她落下双脚，两朵雏菊又离她非常远，她就这么自娱自乐地笑出声。  
女孩的笑声宛如湖面上的涟漪，声波伴着蜂蜜色的阳光往四周扩散，惹得大人们从客厅里探出脑袋。  
“笑什么呢？”她听见身后传来越来越近的脚步声，她侧过身，正好看见黑发男人在她身后站定。男人蹲下来，温柔的笑容在他严肃的脸上徐徐泛开，连半边骇人的伤疤都顺眼许多：“一个人笑得那么开心。”  
女孩又咯咯笑起来，她并不回答，只是绷直双腿，将一对稚嫩的小脚并拢，两朵雏菊就仿佛亲吻一般靠在一块。  
“你看，你又不把鞋后跟拉上去。新鞋子这样会踩坏的。”  
黑发男人微蹙眉头责备道，可手上动作却非常轻柔，他将女孩揽到怀里，伸手握住她的脚，手指插进短靴，把后跟顶起来，再小心地让女孩光裸的脚后跟与鞋跟贴合。  
“还不肯穿袜子。”他佯装愤怒一巴掌拍上女孩的膝盖。  
随后她笑得更畅快了。  
黑发男人对女孩的反应表现出片刻的迷茫，他本想吓唬一下她，不吃蔬菜啦，不好好穿袜子啦，不按时睡觉啦，就该扮张凶脸吓唬她，可他的算盘落了空，这种威吓对女孩毫无效果。男人气闷了几秒，不爽地扭头去找另一个人的茬。  
“她明年才入学。”  
“这个嘛……”银发男人一手挠头，一手抬起掌心朝外，做了个请求停战的手势。  
确实，小孩子的生长速度惊人，不到一年就要换一柜新衣服，更何况要时刻注意合脚与否的鞋子。对于明年入学的女孩来说，现在就给她配备忍者靴确实为时过早。  
“她穿着挺好看的……”男人试图辩解几句，但对方已经瞪完他，转回脑袋去玩女孩的小手了。  
银发男人叹了口气坐到父女俩身边，凝视着黑发男人宽大的手掌从下方托起女孩的手，像逗弄宠物似的上下摇晃。女孩那白皙娇小的肉手仅有男人的手的三分之一大小，现在躺在男人的手心里，如一只羽翼未丰的雏鸟，相当诱发人的保护欲。

院落四处静悄悄，离围墙百米开外的街上传来音色质朴的吆喝，若大荒童谣般遥不可及。午后的日光带着股催眠的暖意，均匀的洒向世间万物，散落于街头巷陌的金色光斑，渐而汇聚成溪，潺潺流淌。

女孩被体内的瞌睡虫们拽拉拖曳着，一点点下滑歪倒直至脑袋枕上黑发男人的大腿，那头乱翘的黑色长发在一片绀色布料间铺陈开来，她扑朔双眸，左眼下方的小巧泪痣随着蝶翼般的睫毛颤动翻飞。  
睡吧。  
她听见爸爸沙哑低沉的声音，接着父亲的微凉的手掌覆上她的眼睛，将她的眼皮缓慢抹平。  
于是她乖顺地落入了睡梦的怀抱，任凭天鹅绒触感的幻境把她包裹成茧。自然没有看见在她的上方，父亲正拉下面罩，把嘴唇凑上另一个人的脸颊，而她的爸爸并没有拒绝此刻的温存。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

女孩的脚步声自玄关处由远而近，一边向庭院方向跑一边大喊着：“我回来啦！”她蹦跶的时候，那遗传自黑发父亲的碎发就如同此起彼伏的海面，朝着四面八方胡乱抖晃。  
带土听见她的声音自远而近，穿过走廊径直冲到他的身后，随后一份不小的重量撞上他的后腰。  
“抓到你了！”女孩那张肖似他的面孔自下而上从他的衣角处展露开来，眼睛眯成一道缝，连那颗泪痣都像在笑一样。  
“今天啊，今天啊。”  
带土小心的放下手中的小盒，刚刚被女儿碰了一下，差点手抖泼翻一盒上好的刀粉，“慢慢说。”男人把手里剑往桌子里面推了推，转身握住女孩的小手，把那双幼嫩的手从自己的裤子上扒拉下来。  
“就是啊！”  
“嗯？”带土牵着女孩的手带她走向厨房，小心翼翼地不让她看见自己摊放在桌上的一堆凶器。  
“今天呢，我和他们玩的时候啊，突然鸣人哥哥就跳出来了！”  
“鸣人？”带土松开手想把手伸进水池洗干净，但女孩两臂并用，将他的三根左指与两根右指一起握在手里，带土只好先抽出一只手，好声好气跟她打个商量，洗好一只手后再换另一只洗。  
女孩勉强同意了，她不情愿地松开带土的手，调头又接着继续刚刚的话题：“吓死我了一跳！”  
“你说什么……？”带土洗完手后在橱柜前停了下来，他刚刚抬起手想开柜门。  
“忽然跳出来了！鸣人哥哥！吓死我了一跳！”  
“……”男人微微佝偻腰背，他有些气息不稳：“你再说一遍，你吓死了，怎么了？”  
“吓死我了一跳！”女孩有点不耐烦地重复了一遍。  
“你说……吓死我了……一跳？噗……”带土终于忍不住了，他把手撑在桐木制的门上，头抵着通风的细纱，整个人小幅度的抖颤起来。  
“爸爸？”似乎是觉察到不对劲，女孩从带土的背后绕到他面前，努力地挤进男人与橱柜之间的缝隙里。  
“爸爸？”女孩仰起头满面困惑地望向男人，她那张面颊圆润的小脸因为挤压的缘故，略有些变形。  
惹得带土愈发乐不可支。  
“鸣人噗哈吓死你了……一跳噗，然后呢？”  
“鸣人哥哥就陪我们玩了捉迷藏……唔，他作弊！好多个鸣人哥哥！根本抓不完！”  
“是嘛。”  
“然后啊，然后木叶丸哥哥就来了，说鸣人哥哥逃出来的，还叫我们帮忙抓……当做修行！”  
像是早就习惯于女孩颠三倒四的叙述风格，带土也懒得纠正，他从橱柜里掏出用作点心的豆大福放在桌子上，招呼女孩净手食用。  
男人一面看着女儿狼吞虎咽的样子，一面思考着。  
虽说卡卡西的意思是上学之前就尽量让孩子享受童年，毕竟比起生长于战时的他们，女孩理应将她的天真烂漫发挥到极致。  
但这样是否也放养的太过了，回忆着鸣人对于“乌合之众”的反应，带土不禁质疑起卡卡西的教育方式。  
我们需要好好谈一谈。男人如是决定。  
同时远在火影楼的六代目莫名打了个寒战。  
“换季要多加衣服啊。”身为辅佐官的鹿丸一边欺压着前来实习的鸣人，顺手又把一沓文件堆上了六代火影的办公桌。


End file.
